Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears a black underwear that have a gold waistband and two golden sashes going across his chest. His eyes are now green, he has a black ponytail and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms has her pants, her chest is light blue, her arms, neck and back are dark blue. Her skin is darker red and she has Gwen's hair. She bears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, he now also has his pants, fingerless gloves, and tattoo like stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in Original Series, giving him the look of Four Arms in the original series. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has 3 short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache, the black stripe on the top of his head is gone, he has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt as a muscle man at a circus would have with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt similar to Kickin Hawk's, Diamondhead's, Gravattack's, Shocksquatch's, Eye Guy's, Wildvine's, Ripjaws' and Big Chill's. He also has fingerless gloves like in the Original Series with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. The Omnitrix has moved from his chest to his belt. His skin is also lighter. 11-year-old Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Fourarms_Original.png|Four Arms in the original series Four_Arms_UA_10.png|10 year old Four Arms in Ultimate Alien InUAfourarms.png|Four Arms In Ultimate Alien Fourarms_Heroes_United.png|Four Arms in Heroes United Fourarms oficial (2).png|11-Year Old Four Arms in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his super strength, being able to lift several times his own weight, punch through various resilient materials and even create strong shockwaves by clapping his four hands together or slaming his fists on the ground. He can jump several times his own height. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Another feature is his endurance and resilient skin, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are weakened, he develops pungent hives in his armpits, and his skin color turns a darker shade of red. Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. He bears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10 *Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C., where he battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth. *In The Krakken, Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen and escaped the Krakken. *In Tourist Trap, Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball and released the Nosedeenians of Sparksville. *In Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Six Arms. *In The Alliance, Four Arms battled Rojo's gang and Vilgax's drones, but escaped to take Grandpa Max to the hospital. *In Lucky Girl, Four Arms battled Hex's monsters. *In Side Effects, Four Arms with a cold pretended to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen, saved councilwoman Liang from some black widow spiders and accidentally destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. *In Secrets, Four Arms appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, destroying Vilgax's machine. *In The Big Tick, Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. *In Framed, Four Arms was used by Kevin to steal a video game. Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. *In Grudge Match, Four Arms battled Technorg. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Four Arms battled Sixsix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. *In Ultimate Weapon, Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. *In Tough Luck, Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr. *In Back With a Vengeance, Four Arms appeared in a photo and later defeated a Null Guardian Vilgax was riding. *In Ben 10,000 (episode), an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Dr. Animo. *In Game Over, Four Arms unwillingly battled Ishiyama on video game. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms saved people from a falling roller coaster. *In Under Wraps, Four Arms tried to milk some cows. *In The Unnaturals, Four Arms battled the Squires. *In Monster Weather, Four Arms battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. *In Perfect Day, a dream Four Arms battled Vilgax. *In Don't Drink the Water, a baby Four Arms escaped the police. *In Ready to Rumble, Four Arms wrestled many opponents. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Devlin. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Four Arms battled the Negative 10. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Floraunas. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Four Arms battled Retaliator. Ultimate Alien *Four Arms returned to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, he was used to defeat Ssserpent and he was probably scanned by Oliver Thompson. *In Escape From Aggregor, Four Arms battled a yeti before transforming into Brainstorm. *In Hero Time, Four Arms beats Captain Nemesis in a tug of war. *In Map of Infinity (episode), Four Arms held up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. *In Reflected Glory, Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. *In Where the Magic Happens, Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was used by both Bens to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Girl Trouble, Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. *In Basic Training, Four Arms helped Tack and later battled Kolar. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armageddon into the Rust Bucket III. *In Moonstruck, Four Arms helped unload the Rustbucket. *He appears in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United to battle Alpha. Also, Alpha also turns into Four Arms. *In Inspector Number 13, Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. *In Couples Retreat, Four Arms made a brief appearance. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, a dream Four Arms battled a DNAlien. *In The Beginning of the End, Four Arms battled some Esoterica. Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Four Arms returns in the series premiere of Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 1, he was used by 11-year-old Ben to fight Malware. *In Trouble Helix, Four Arms battled Malware. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, Four Arms and Malware's fight in the first episode, has been repeated with little more information. By 16 year old Ben *In Many Happy Returns, he defeated Princess Looma. *In Blukic and Driba go to Mr. Smoothy's, he battled Trumbipulor. Appearances Video Games 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Four Arms in "Protector of Earth" FourArms in Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms in "Cosmic Destruction" Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in "Galactic Racing" youngfourarms PTE.PNG|Four Arms in "Punch Time Explosion XL" Fourarms_OV ..png|Four Arms in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable character in Galactic Racing. Ben 10: Omniverse *Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack for Young Ben. Online Games Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Four Arms *Four Arms (Battle Version) *Four Arms (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Four Arms (Storage Case) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Four Arms and XLR8 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Four Arms *Combo Pack 3 Four Arms, XLR8 and Upchuck *Four Arms Hyper Alien *Haywire Figures Four Arms Stinkfly *Mini 2.5 Inch Collector Series young Four Arms and young Ben *Mini Creation Chamber Packs Four Arms and Ultimate Cannonbolt (translucent) in orange storage chamber Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Four Arms *Four Arms (DNA Alien) *Action Pack Omni Four Arms with Classic Four Arms, Four Arms V2, Manny and Gorvan. *Four Arms and Ben (11) *Build a Figure Four Arms (Coming Soon) *Alien Creation Figures Bloxx & Four Arms (Coming Soon) *2 inch Mini Figure Four Arms Trivia *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusion Fall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands". *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. *Four Arms has the most voice actors of any alien. *Four Arms is the first alien to be used in Omniverse. See also *Four Arms Gallery *Four Arms Videos *Stink Arms Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Tetramand